Salut coloc!
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: Ceci mes amis, est un guide de survie. Avec des règles de survie et de jolies histoires pour les illustrer. Mais attention pas n'importe quelles règles de survie, non... Un guide de survie à la pire chose qui soit à part le rose et un monde sans chocolat. LE COLOCATAIRIAT. N.B Multi-Univers. Pas que Harry Potter et VD. Sinon c'est pas drôle;)
1. Chapter 1

ICI COMMENCE

L'AVENTURE.

OU PLUS SIMPLEMENT.

L'EXPLICATION ET L'ILLUSTRATION

DU CODE DE SURVIE DU COLOCATAIRIAT.

N.B: ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

VOUS ÊTES EGALEMENT PRIEZ DE VOUS MUNIR DE BOITES DE MOUCHOIRS ET DE SACS POUR VOMIR.

SANS PARLER DE CHOCOLAT.

ON NE PEUT SURVIVRE SANS CHOCOLAT.


	2. Règle 1

**Duo:** Harry x Voldemort

 **Univers:** Harry Potter

-" TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR!"

L'homme d'une pâleur extrême sursauta et le fin instrument dérapa. Il soupira exaspéré. Et voilà encore une oeuvre d'art gâchée. Et cela une nouvelle fois par la faute de cet infâme binoclard maigrelet et nabot et ses yeux verts bien trop beaux et séduisants pour sa santé mentale. Sans parler de sa condition incontestée d'"aimant à ennuis" et son complexe de l'héroïsme qui faisait que s'il était mignon comme on trouve mignon un adorable petit chaton quelques fois, il était le reste du temps soit 99,5% , exaspérant et à hurler jusqu'à en fracasser les vitres et les cordes vocales en passant.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se retourna entouré d'une aura sombre de très mauvaise augure vers l'impertinent et inconscient jeune homme qui venait de le déranger à un trés mauvais moment: à savoir son colocataire.

Il siffla d'une voix de frustration et d'énervement contenu:

-" Potter, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis entrain de m'occuper d'une oeuvre d'art?!"

Sa voix avait été crescendo, et d'un soprano correct était passé à un soprano colorador voir à l'ultrason. Ce qui ne sembla pas faire se démonter l'énergumène aux cheveux noirs perpétuellement en épis et en bataille en face de lui.

Ses cheveux en voilà une autre chose qui le dérangeait chez cet horibilus maximus. Cette tignasse indomptable perpétuellement emmêlée et dans lequel tout les peignes se cassaient et ces cheveux qui se dressaient tels des pics acérés sur la tête de leur propriétaire. Comme il aurait aimé les aplatir ou mieux encore les raser complétement. Le crâne chauve voilà qui était de l'élégance en matière de coiffure et la dernière tendance indémodable et indétrônable...

Il fut tiré de cette pensée oh combien philosophique sur une question oh combien existentielle, par la voix à la fois incrédule et énervée de sa Némésis de toujours qui s'exclamait:

-" Une oeuvre d'art tu te fiches de moi ?!"

Devant tant de mépris et de dédaignement envers son immense talent, Lord Voldemort répliqua d'un air pincé, ses narines se réduisant encore plus en de fines fentes (ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit) :

-" Ce n'est pas parce que tu ignores tout de l'art et de ses élus, en tant que barbare empoté et inculte, que d'autres autrement plus talentueux que toi doivent en être de même..."

Il vit une lueur familière de très mauvais augure pour lui s'allumer dans les yeux émeraudes et un instant il fut partagé entre le Lui ébloui par ce regard ensorceleur et le Lui "oh, oh je vais mourir"...

Le jeune homme dit d'une voix oh combien douce et oh combien dangereuse:

-' Moi, j'ignore tout de l'art?"

Lord Voldemort, ou Celui-Qui-Venait-De-Se-Souvenir-Pourquoi-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Parler-Ainsi-A-Sa-Némésis, parvint à dire d'une voix que l'on aurait qualifié de petite voix si cela ne s'était pas avérée être la sienne (et le grand et terrifiant Lord Voldemort ne pouvait avoir une "petite voix"):

-"Euh, oui?"

La lueur devint brasier. Oups. Pas bon du tout ça. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration...

-" JE NE CONNAIS PEUT-ÊTRE PAS AUTANT D'ART QUE "MONSIEUR JE SUIS NE EN 1926 ET J'AI EU LE TEMPS DE VISITER DES TAS DE MUSES" MAIS JE SUIS TOUT SAUF UN IGNORANT ESPECE DE FACE DE SERPENT!"

Les vitres en tremblaient. N'eut-ce été le fait que ça lui aurait fait perdre sa carte VIP de Membre du CTSMTVAPDM, soit le Club Très Select de Méchants Très Vilains Ayant pour Plans de Dominer le Monde, (on sait le nom est nul mais les dits membres avaient mieux à faire genre essayer de dominer le monde), Lord Voldemort, Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps, Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Terreur des Poufsouffles et Grand Pourfendeur des Cookies au Chocolat, en aurait fait de même.

Au lieu de cela? Il prouva que les Méchants et plus particulièrement lui n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Il répondit au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Un-Tas-de-Fois-A-Un-Tas-De-Choses-Extrêment-Dangereuses-En-Les-Détruisant-Et-Qui-Etait-Son-Colocataire-Actuellement-Très-En-Colère.

-"Déjà, je ne suis pas né en 1926 mais en 1927. Ensuite continues à me crier dessus et à m'insulter et ça va très mal se terminer pour toi!"

-"Essayes l'Ancêtre, je t'attends!"

-"Gamin insolent."

-"Serpent arrogant;"

-"Binoclard sans cervelle."

-"Vieille peau sénile."

-"Mais tu vas arrêter de me répondre, mignonne petite chose aux yeux trop craquants!"

-"Attends. C'est une insulte, ça?"

-"Argh tu m'énerves toi et tes yeux émeraudes, et ton ignorance et insensibilité à l'art!"

-"Répètes, un peu pour voir!"

-" Autant de fois que tu veux. Tu ignores tout de cet art magnifique que je pratique..."

-"Tu sais quoi? C'est impossible de discuter avec toi. Je vais faire un tour au Gryffon's bar et quand je serais rentrer je veux que tout soit impeccable."

(Mets une veste et va pour partir. S'arrête soudain.)

-"Ah et Tom?"

-"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça."

"-Je t'appellerais comme ça, si je veux. Que les choses soient bien claires une fois encore... ARRÊTES DE TORTURER ET DE TUER DES MOLDUS DANS LE SALON EN PRETENDANT QUE C'EST DE L'ART ET EN NE NETTOYANT PAS DERRIERE TOI!"

Le Golden Boy, Héros et Egérie de la Lumière, Garçon qui avait survécu, sortit de l'appartement qu'il partageait en colocation en claquant la porte. Laissant seul le dit colocataire.

Et c'est alors que Lord Voldemort, Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps, Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Terreur des Poufsouffles et Grand Pourfendeur des Cookies au Chocolat, debout au milieu du salon en robe de chambre noire, avec à ses pieds des pantoufles vertes parsemées de petites têtes de morts rouges et de petits serpents noirs, un cadavre dégoulinant de Moldus sur le tapis, sa Némésis de toujours venant de sortir après lui avoir passé, fit un de ses grands gestes pleins de panache et de ce je ne sais quoi de Grand Méchant.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et avec offuscation. Puis partit chercher le pot de crème glacé au citron bleu. Et entrepris de le manger en boudant sur le canapé tout en regardant l'intégrale des Vampires Diaries. Laissant son oeuvre d'art gâchée continuait à dégouliner sur le tapis. Qu'il nettoierait quelques heures après à toute vitesse avant que son colocataire rentre. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Mais pas à ce point.

Et c'est ainsi que nous pouvons illustrer la première règle du colocatairiat.

REGLE NUMERO 1 DU CODE DE SURVIE DU COLOCATAIRIAT:

QUAND TON COLOCATAIRE REDIT EN QUESTION RHETORIQUE CE QUE TU LUI AS REPROCHE AVEC UNE LUEUR DANS LE REGARD, ET QUAND PLUS IL EST L'ARCHETYPE DU CHATON.

TAIS-TOI.

ET COURES TRES VITE.

LES CHATONS SONT DES CREATURES SADIQUES ET MACHIAVELIQUES ASSOIFEE DE SANG.

QU'IL NE FAUT SURTOUT PAS.

MAIS ALORS SURTOUT PAS.

ENERVER.


	3. Chapter 2

**Duo:** Ron x Draco

 **Univers:** Harry Potter

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Au bout de la 17éme fois, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Et accepter la réalité. Celle du crime dont les traces se trouvaient sous ses yeux au milieu de la pièce. Un crime atroce. Inhumain. Au-delà de toute horreur, de tout mot. Un crime qui déchira le coeur de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus.

Il fit un pas en avant, sa main se tendant... Il effleura les bords mutilés du bout des doigts. Et c'est là que l'émotion le submergea. Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux. Sortant en un sanglot à moitié coincé dans sa gorge:

-"Non..."

Il tomba à genoux lentement sur le tapis. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène de carnage. Son corps commença à s'agiter de gros sanglots alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues:

-"Non..."

Le désespoir. La douleur. Le chagrin. La souffrance. La perte. Tout cela tourbillonnait en lui, le lacérant de l'intérieur avec hargne et folie.

-"Non. Non. Non! Non!"

La voix allait crescendo alors qu'il énonçait son déni. Un déni qu'il savait être comme tel. Car même lui obtus et borné, qu'il reconnaissait être, ne pouvait occulter cette terrible réalité. Elle était juste bien trop terrible pour l'être. Renversant la tête en arrière il hurla:

-" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Ce cri résonna longuement et fut suivi d'autres non moins déchirants, tenant plus de ceux de la bête sauvage blessée à mort que de l'être humain. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura. Il pleura. Sanglota. Gémit. Cria. Hurla. Convulsa. Fracassa la table. Tapa dans les murs. S'arracha les cheveux. Se griffa les bras et le visage. S'effondra au sol. Se lamenta.

Secondes, minutes, heures...? Quelle importance au fond? Il était en deuil. Et le deuil se moque bien de cela. Il n'en resta pas moins que tout cela bascula en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Le désespoir devint . La douleur, . Le chagrin, . La souffrance, . La perte, .

Et cela gronda en lui. Cela racla. Rugit. Grandit. Roula. Grossit. S'agita. Se déchaina. Il se releva. Se redressa. Leva la tête. Serra les poings. Son visage se fit dur et déterminé. Ses yeux se firent d'acier (voir de mithril d'ailleurs). Un masque de pure fureur et de vengeance se plaqua sur le dit visage. Il murmura en un serment solennel:

-"Je te vengerais, sois-en sûr..."

Il prit son arme de guerre. Celle qu'il avait juré de ne plus utiliser. Qu'il avait rangé en haut de son armoire enveloppé soigneusement et rangé dans une boite. Arracha d'un coup sec le tissus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle vit la lumière.

Il murmura avec un sourire dur et sadique:

-"Cela faisait longtemps ma vieille amie... J'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Puisses-tu me pardonner de rompre mon serment mais une vengeance d'honneur est en jeux..."

Il entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit peu après alors qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre et que retentissait une voix trainante:

-"Je suis rentré!"

Il était rentré. Bien. Il n'aurait pas à le traquer. Pauvre petite et pitoyable chose. Il avait scellé son destin en revenant ici. La voix se rapprocha de même que les pas:

-"Eh oh! T'es là?"

Il entra enfin dans la pièce, franchissant le seuil avant de s'arrêter net. Il le vit blanchir, passant du pâle au fantôme en moins d'une fraction de seconde, en le voyant son arme de guerre à la main, le visage dur et furieux, entouré d'une aura noir tangible, grouillante et étouffante de très mauvais augure.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait rit de le voir devenir aussi blanc devant lui. Celles-là n'y prêtaient guère. Le roux dit d'une voix basse mais clairement audible:

-"Tu as osé..."

L'autre recula d'un pas en bredouillant:

-"Eh, calmes toi..."

Il ne l'écouta pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il était coupable. Coupable de ce crime atroce. Et maintenant il devait payer. Raffermissant la prise de ses mains sur son arme, il énonça ses yeux se rétrécissant:

-"Oeil pour oeil. Dent pour dent. Mal pour mal."

La voix froide et tranchante résonna avec force dans la pièce. Il acheva ses yeux bleus dans ceux terrifiés de sa proie:

-" Toi qui a osé passé du Côté Obscur en mutilant un innocent cookie. Prépares toi à mourir."

Avec un glapissement terrifié, le blondinet tourna les talons et partit en courant alors que le roux le poursuivait en rugissant armé de sa tapette à mouche verte et rose de la taille d'une Claymore.

Draco Malfoy, Heritier de la Noble et Pure Maison des Malfoy, Co- Major de sa promo, Mangemort à ses heures de temps libre, Prince de la Maison des Serpentards, Celui-Qui-Se-Faisait-Toujours-Botter-Les-Fesses-Par-Le-Trio-D'-Or, doté d'ordinaire d'un très bon instinct de survie,et désormais assassin d'un cookie. N'avait. Absolument. Aucune. Chance.

Car la Bête qu'abritait Ron Weasley, Membre du Trio d'or, Gryffondor, Celui-Qui-Etait-Assez-Fou-Et/Ou-Courageux-Pour-Sortir-Avec-Hermione-Granger, Meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, Colocataire de Draco Malfoy et Protecteur de Ses Cookies. S'était réveillée. Et elle réclamait vengeance. Pour SON Cookie. Odieusement assassiné par un autre.

Par pudeur et afin de ne pas choquer nos lecteurs âgés de moins de 18 mille ans, nous tairons les détails de l'issue de cette sombre affaire. Tout ce que nous consentons à vous révélez est qu'une arme de guerre, du miel, un skate-board, une corde d'escalade et un Elfe de Maison furent impliqués.

Il n'en reste pas moins que les Serpentards comme la mauvaise herbe, la banane d'Elvis et les Barbies ont la vie dure. Mais ils sont bien les seuls à être capable de survivre à une telle attaque. Après une retraite au vert de plusieurs semaines, à l'abri dans l'appartement d'Harry Potter et de Lord Voldemort, emmitouflé dans une robe de chambre verte qu'il lui avait prêté et partageant avec lui une bonne séance de déprime de boudage et de lamentation sur les colocataires, un pot de glace au citron bleu chacun sur le canapé devant l'intégralité des Vampire Diaries, Draco Malfoy, Heritier de la Noble et Pure Maison des Malfoy, Co- Major de sa promo, Mangemort à ses heures de temps libre, Prince de la Maison des Serpentards, Celui-Qui-Se-Faisait-Toujours-Botter-Les-Fesses-Par-Le-Trio-D'-Or, doté d'ordinaire d'un trés bon instinct de survie,et désormais assassin d'un cookie, fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il alla acheter 50 kilos de cookies. Et alla ramper devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ron Weasley pour que celui-ci lui pardonne. Car si ce dernier était une bonne pâte et que Draco le vainquait aisément d'habitude, quand il s'agissait de cookies la donne changeait complétement

Et c'est ainsi que nous pouvons illustrer la deuxième règle du colocatairiat.

REGLE N°2 DU CODE DE SURVIE DU COLOCATAIRIAT

NE JAMAIS.

AU GRAND JAMAIS.

MÊME EN CAS DE FIN DU MONDE DE COEUR BRISE OU D'ATTAQUE DE MAMIES NINJAS.

PIQUER/FRÔLER/TOUCHER/REGARDER/S'APPROCHER ETC...

DES COOKIES DE VOTRE COLOC

SOUS PEINE DE MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES.

JAMAIS.


End file.
